Collision of Worlds
by gatorgirl517
Summary: What happens when fan-girls meet the Hetalia countries? Nothing short of complete chaos. Fighting, arguing, potions gone wrong, kidnapping, and time travel are just a few of the things the girls and the countries experience. Something is sure to go wrong.
1. Surprise Attack

**Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction I have written. My friends and I each took turn's writing parts to it. Please go visit their profiles and stories! (LudwgElric118) We decided to put ourselves into a situation where we can meet the countries. If you get confused, here is a summary of us:**

**Kaitlyn - brunette - follows Prussia and America  
Kellie - blonde - follows Germany, Italy, and Greece  
Sarah - Asian - follows Russia, Switzerland, and Japan  
Hannah - other brunette - follows Britain and Austria**

Hope you like it! Please review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The countries decided to get together and be able to enjoy themselves, for once. They never expected that such strange occurrences of events would take place, and while they were on break from their "normal jobs." They sat in the living room of a mansion-sized vacation home. The huge white doors swung open, and the attack began. But this wasn't a political attack; it wasn't a war between countries. Rather, it was an attack of crazed girls, and soon every country was being tackled down while screaming in fear. Who wouldn't be afraid of a teenage girl claiming your vital regions?

Germany: "Why is there a German girl running toward me?"

Russia was the first man down. With a war cry of "VODKAAAAAA," Russia was tackled to the ground by a short Asian girl while all the other countries stood there in shock. Germany was attacked by "a German girl" while Italy started waving a white flag like crazy. Suddenly, the other countries were aware of the other teenage girls in the room. Before America could laugh at Russia's misfortune, another girl came up beside him and Prussia. Before they could process the magnitude of terror they were dealing with, they were tackled to the ground with the force of 500 Black Friday shoppers.

Gilbert screamed out in pure terror, "WEST! I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO! THERE'S A GIRL ATTACKING ME, BUT SHES SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT, SO I DONT KNOW HOW TO REACT, BUT CONSIDERING HUNGARY LEFT ME... AND OH GOD SHE JUST SAID IM THE MOST AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE WORLD."

Germany returned the plea, "I HAVE MY OWN PROBLEM! THIS GIRL IS SCREAMING LIKE A FANGIRL!"

Switzerland returned to the room claiming he had found some Advil. Before he had time to pull out the gun from his hip (or boot. or jacket. or shirt. or back of his pants. or...), he was tackled by the same short Asian girl, but this time she was holding a pipe and yelling, "become one with me, da?"

Germany still struggles to get away from the blonde girl who has some of his personality, but eerily also of someone he knows. He is shocked when he hears her say, "GERMANY GERMANY!" the same way as Italy.

By then, it was complete chaos. Countries had even forgotten their differences and were huddling together to try and ward off the menace. Many times they had to give up on insisting that they were not dating each other to protect their vital regions before returning to vehemently exclaiming that no, they were not boyfriends.

All the while, an odd presence in the corner sat there. Until suddenly the Asian girl screamed "CANADIA!" and he was tackled to the floor.

Prussia was in search of Gilbird who had been lost while the battle was going on before the fan-girl attack but was tackled to the ground by the same short brunette. The little yellow bird was actually on top of her head now and Prussia was surprised to see that she also had a huge ego.

Italy tried to run from the blonde half-German girl, but is tackled to the ground before he could even get his white flag out. The two yelled "Germany Germany!" at the same time while the blonde girl smiled deviously.

Complete pandemonium. That is what the room was in. The Asian girl was practically yelling at the Russian, completely unafraid, while over and over he told her that he was not seeing anybody, especially not any guy. Unsatisfied, the girl pulled out a rifle, (did she swipe it from Switzerland?), and demanded that the Russian tell her who he was interested in.

In this whole mess, the brunette screamed as loud as possible at the sight of Italy and Germany trying to protect one another from the blonde girl. Conveniently, they had tripped over one another and landed on top of each other.

That's when the brunette went completely insane and started yelling, "KISS HIM ALREADY!" at the top of her lungs and couldn't contain her GerIta loving fan-girl self.

All the while she still had Prussia pinned to the ground so that he couldn't escape.

The Asian had finally given up on the Russian telling her who his love interest was, so she started yelling, "Well if you don't like anyone, become one with me, da?"

Meanwhile Switzerland checked all his rifles to find one missing. How had that girl swiped it?

Suddenly, she was in front of him yelling "You're so cute Vash!"

How had she figured out his human name?

Suddenly, Germany and the blonde girl both stopped fighting each other and glared at the brunette.

"THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN GERMANY AND ITALY!" the blonde screamed at the brunette.

Germany is shocked by the blondes tenacity, and even more shocked when she screams toward the brunette, "PRUAUS AND FRUK".

Italy tries to escape, but the blonde sees him run and drags him back toward the fight.

Hearing the mention of pairings, the Asian girl lifts her head.

"No way! USUK forever!"

The comment made by the blonde startled both Prussia and the brunette who insisted that Prussia hated Austria.

At the mention of the FrUk comment, America was completely offended and shouted for the whole world to hear that he was in love with Iggy. When this happened, the brunette jumped up, dragging Prussia with her, and tackled America. The brunette screamed loudly and was having severe nosebleeds at the thought of America being with Iggy. She continued to hug both of them and wouldn't let go for anything, except when the ice-cream truck came by and all 3 of them ran as fast as possible to go buy some.

Since everything is defying the laws of reason, the Asian girl grabs Switzerland and drags him over to Prussia yelling, "Go find Austria and ask which one of you he loves more!"

Switzerland immediately goes red while the girl smiles smugly.

"I knew it." she mutters under her breath.

She then goes to Russia and says, "Can I have some vodka."

Russia is actually using common sense. Then he thinks, "Screw it. Nothing makes sense here." and hands his vodka flask to the girl.

When the brunette noticed how embarrassed Vash was at the question from the Asian girl, she screamed at the top of her lungs, rejoicing in the fact that Austria indeed hated Prussia. Prussia was also relieved. By knowing this, although she already knew that Prussia and Austria would never be together, the brunette did not hesitate one bit to ask if the silver-haired, gorgeous Prussian was actually with anybody. He hesitated and was embarrassed at the fact that he was turned down before, but was happy that somebody actually didn't think of him as annoying and egoistic, but rather was in love with him and they both turned the deepest shades of red you could imagine when Prussia finally answered with, "No I'm actually not."

Germany pulls out his riding crop to defend himself and Italy from the blonde girl. The girl turned quickly around and hesitated for a second at the site of the crop. She smiles and lunges for it. Germany tries to hit her to keep her away, but when the idea of hitting even a half-German girl entered his head, he stopped. Taking advantage of this, the blonde grabbed the crop from Germany's hand.

The blonde smiled again; "Got your crop, Ludwig!"

This took Germany by surprise. How on earth did this girl know his name? Did she know Italy's? He looked across the room at Gil. Did the brunette know Gil's real name?

The Asian girl then yelled, "Hey Feliciano! Go hug your boyfriend!"

What the heck? How much do these girls know?

Once again at the hint of GerIta, the blonde shouted at the Asian girl, "SHUT UP THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN THEM!"

Germany took that moment to tackle the blonde, who quickly escaped and wacked him across the face with his own riding crop. Germany suddenly realized that the blonde girl was one of the few who didn't concoct the ridiculous notion that he loved Italy. All he could say was "Danke" before the blonde wacked him again with the crop.

Italy was too scared to even think. All he knew was that 3 girls were attacking all of them, and a girl, who was blonde and blue eyed like Germany, was beating Germany. When he heard his name, all he could do was cry.

It's not funny anymore. These girls could become a real threat to them hiding their identities.

Germany turned to warn Japan of the girls, but he then saw the Asian girl hugging him and saying, "You're so cool Kiku! Can I see your samurai sword?"

Germany facepalmed. All secrets, all efforts to hide their identities immediately go down the toilet. Had all their hard work really just evaporated at the hands of three squealing teenage fan-girls? The thought gave Vash a headache. He already had a bad day trying to keep Denmark from getting too close to his little sister. His hasty retreat was blocked by the Asian girl holding a rifle. She had a mischievous smirk and a look that said he wasn't going anywhere. Ugh.

The Asian girl looked at her friends. One had both Prussia and America in a head lock while the other seemed to be having fun hitting Germany with something. Geez. Was she the only one not hurting the countries? Now wanting to be left out, she immediately picked up her pipe and charged at Switzerland. He didn't even see what hit him.

After knocking Germany unconscious with the riding crop, the blonde turned to Italy, who started screaming like a little girl and waving his white flag even faster. The blonde hugged him. This really confused Italy. Did the girl really just beat up Germany to hug Italy?

The Asian girl had hit Switzerland before he could even lay a finger on his rifle. The world tilted sideways before going black.

The Asian girl laughed and then muttered "kolkolkol" under her breath. Oh dear Rome. Are we going to have another Russia?

Japan backed away. One thing he did not want to meet was Russia in female form. Russia, however, became interested in the girl. She was not Russian herself, but still acted like one.

"This could be fun" he mused.

The girl turned and walked right up to him.

"So become one with me, da?" the girl asked.

Russia didn't reply as she was still holding the pipe. Japan silently commended him for not engaging in combat as the girl might actually win.

The brunette was occupied with tackling Prussia and America while this happened, and just noticed the comment about GerIta. The brunette became furious. Prussia was worried. He had never seen a girl this angry. Not even Hungary.

The brunette whispered to the silver-haired, gorgeous Prussian of her plan to get Ludwig and Feliciano to kiss. The Prussian quickly agreed, as he had been doing everything in his power to get this to happen for as long as he could remember. The two quietly walked over to Italy and gave him a bowl of pasta, since the little Italian would do anything if bribed with a delicious meal. Feliciano followed them as they walked up to the German and the blonde who were still fighting. The brunette kicked down the blonde and Gilbert pulled away his brother. Prussia was amazed at how aggressive the brunette was. He had never seen a girl like that, not even Hungary. He turned slightly red while the brunette threated to burn all of the wurst, which was for some unknown reason there, if Ludwig did not kiss the Italian. So she and Prussia got their wish and started yelling and hugging each other at their success. The Italian began hugging the German while the German was in confusion at what just happened.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl got up from being knocked over and was furious about what had happened.

Italy didn't know what to do. He felt like he should run away from the blonde, but at the same time he felt safe. "Ve~~~~"

The girl stopped and backed away.

"Feliciano," she said quietly, "are you okay?"

Now he was really confused. The blonde who was just attacking him and Germany, now knows his name and asked if he was okay.

He saw Prussia; "PRUSSIA!" Italy yelled as loud as he could.

The blonde and the brunette suddenly started attacking each other as Italy and Prussia watched in wonder. Germany was still unconscious. Prussia was amazed; he had never seen a girl that was able to be so out right mean. For some reason, he liked that about this brunette, and he didn't really know why either. The blonde and the brunette stopped fighting and Ludwig regained consciousness. Prussia couldn't take it. He finally had to ask what this girl's name, Kaitlyn, was and admitted that she was *almost* as awesome as he was.

Then, the blonde swung Germany's riding crop at the brunette barely missing her face. However, the blonde tripped over nothing and fell into the conscience German. Germany was startled when the blonde fell into him, and Italy began to quiver.

"What happened?" the little country asked.

Surprisingly the blonde answered, "Kaitlyn attacked me."

Prussia had turned around for a minute to check on America, who was sitting with Italy, and saw the blonde on top of his brother.

Not knowing the circumstances and how this had happened, he started yelling at his brother, "HOW IS IT THAT YOU GET GIRLS SO EASILY? IT'S LIKE THEY FALL AND WORSHIP YOU!" *meanwhile Prussia had been thinking about his past...*

The brunette completely gasped at this comment and decided to not tell Gilbert what had actually happened. And the German didn't know how to respond while the blonde shut her mouth and didn't say a word.

"GIL IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" Germany was embarrassed, so was the blonde.

The brunette, Kaitlyn apparently, only shook her head at the blonde. Germany looked around for Italy, and saw America next to Italy.

"AMERICA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ATTACKING ITALY!"

Prussia was still in denial. He was used to denial from his brother. Germany always lied about him and Italy, so Prussia continued to pout.

The brunette was shocked about what was happening and mouthed to the blonde, "you planned this didn't you?" she was also upset.

It got to a point where Prussia actually followed the brunette around, while she protected America from Germany, who was coming to attack America for being by Italy.

The brunette, being the fan-girl she was, shouted at Germany "WHY ARE YOU SO PROTECTIVE OF ITALY; AMERICA WONT DO ANYTHING TO HIM!"

The blonde about exploded with anger and Italy was a little terrified of the brunette now.

Prussia had looked up from his cloud of gloom and noticed that few people could actually stand up to Germany like that. But, Prussia got over his gloom quickly and started harassing his brother alongside the brunette. Germany was taken aback by the brunette girl's comment. He facepalmed at himself.

"Idiot," he thought to himself, "It's not WW2 anymore. America is only trying to help Italy."

He was about to say sorry when the blonde exploded with anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE, KAITLYN! OR DO I NEED TO MENTION FRUK AGAIN!"

What was with these pairings? Germany shook his head. The brunette kept chanting "GerIta" over and over again making the blonde even angrier.

Meanwhile, Italy didn't know where to go. The brunette was scary, but the blonde was really angry like when Germany would get mad at him for skipping training or showing up late. He decided to run to Germany. When he got there, Prussia started harassing his brother about how "GerIta" was true.

Germany then yelled at the brunette and Prussia, "WHAT THE HECK IS A GERITA?"

The blonde only said, "You don't want to know".

The brunette was about to go off and tell all about GerIta to Germany, but, even though she supported it, Prussia held her back, saying it was best that West didn't know. The brunette sighed and was content with yelling about how much West loved Ita. Germany was shocked; he did have feelings for Italy, but didn't like admitting it. He was worried, how much did she know? Germany hoped that she didn't know about Italy's habit of sleeping with him, which thankfully she didn't mention. Italy kept holding on to Germany as if his life depended on it, which it usually did.

But Prussia, on the other hand, was startled the moment "West" and "Ita" came out of the brunette's mouth. Nobody else called the German and Italian that except him. Nobody but Gilbert. Ever. Germany must have noticed it too, because he looked directly at Gilbert.

The brunette didn't forget about the blonde's comment either.

Both she and America started screaming "ARTHUR IS NOT WITH THAT CREEP FRANCIS! HE IS WITH ALFRED!"

Once again, shocked that the girl knew the real names of the countries, everyone gasped. America and the brunette both stared at each other at the fact that they both had said the same thing. Germany looked from America to the brunette. Even he rarely called the countries by their real names, and when he did he was usually mad at them.

"Gil, I know I say this a lot, but what on earth is going on here?"

Prussia only shrugged.

The blonde came over ignoring the brunette's comments about Germany's feeling toward Italy just like he would ignore Gil's comments. The blonde sat down next to Italy, who released his death grip on Germany. When the blonde heard the brunette yell to her about France not being with England but with America, she only smiled at the brunette.

After that, the blonde surprised everyone when she stated she wanted pasta. Italy, of course got really excited all of the sudden.

"I will-a make it-a for you," he squealed, and immediately started cooking.

The blonde then facepalmed herself.

"Crap" she said then glared at the brunette who was smiling deviously.


	2. Pictures at Dinner

Everyone began to slowly make their way from the living room to the dining room. Looks of confusion were on every face, except Japan, he never showed any emotion.

After the pasta was done, everyone started to eat; since Italy decided to make 4 boxes of pasta for some unknown reason. America sat whining about how much he wanted a hamburger and soda, while the brunette started to tell Italy how amazing the pasta was. Prussia knew where she was going with this, and joined in; saying how lucky West was to be able to eat Italy's cooking every day. Germany felt obligated to say something; even if it was a simple "it's good". Unfortunately for Germany, more than "it's good" came out. He began telling Italy how lucky he was to always have Italy around, even if he could be annoying at times. He told him how much he loved his cooking and that it was the best he ever had. Italy was shocked at first, but ran over to give Germany a big hug. It was rare that Italy received compliments from anyone, much less Germany, who was usually yelling at him. Prussia and the brunette, who were sitting next to each other, just sat there smiling at one another. America was sitting eating about a pound of pasta, while the blonde just stared at the brunette and Gilbert.

The blonde got up and walked straight to the brunette. She grabbed the brunette by the shirt and yanked her to her feet.

"Do you really want to do this?"

The brunette smiled. Prussia, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that he couldn't get up off of the ground.

Germany hid his face from the rest of the group.

"Why did this happen?" he thought to himself.

He thought no one would notice, but the blonde did. She dropped the brunette and walked back over to Germany.

"Ludwig," she started.

The fact that the girl said his name right made him look up at the girl.

"We'll get them," she whispered so only he could hear, "don't worry we will."

She then pulled out a sketch book and started drawing furiously. Italy saw the sketch book and came over. The blonde hid the page from his view, but then turned it toward Prussia and the brunette. Italy came around to look at it.

"VE~~~~~~~ THAT'S-A WORSE THAN HOLY ROMA'S DRAWINGS!"

The "picture" was a stick figure drawing of Prussia and Austria holding hands in a field of flowers.

"Take that!" the blonde cried triumphantly.

Unfortunately, the group only laughed at her drawing. The one laughing the most was Prussia. The blonde glared at him and flipped to a picture earlier in the sketch book. It was of him as the Teutonic Knight. Prussia was shocked. First of all, it was completely different from the stick figures he just saw. It was detailed, and realistic. It even included Gilbird. Germany saw the picture. He remembered Gil telling him stories about those days. But how would the blonde girl know?

Two could play at that game, thought the brunette. She whipped out her own sketch book, flipped to a blank page, after Prussia had seen a drawing of him.

He thought to himself, "Wait. How did this girl know what I looked like back then? I don't even wear my old military uniform anymore."

He thought it was a rather good drawing actually. Prussia never knew anybody who was either that obsessed with him, or cared that much about him. Either way, this brunette girl was growing on him. She continued to draw a rather detailed picture simply to get back at the blonde. Once she had finished, the others saw an ecstatic Italy being slightly held up by a rather un-amused Germany.

"It was better to catch the true feelings, rather than a made up event," the brunette thought.

The blonde quickly ran away and hid herself from the sight of the picture. Italy was happy that somebody took the time to draw him and Germany. Germany didn't know what to say, yet again, but was wondering when on earth these girls came up with their ideas. Prussia was still curious about the drawing of him and wondered what possessed the girl to draw such a thing, and how it was so accurate.

The blonde girl then returned with another picture. This one was simply a little blonde boy wearing a black cloak and a little girl wearing a green dress and a white apron. "The little girl had a hair-curl just like Italy's," Prussia thought. He then looked closer.

"Italy! That's you as a kid!"

Italy came running over.

"Ve~~~ it's Holy Roma too."

Italy was happy and the memories of Holy Roma came back to him. However, Germany had no clue what the picture was about and ignored it. Prussia, on the other hand, was completely shocked. The only people who knew about this were himself, Hungary, and the snobby Aristocrat. How could this girl know so much about Italy's and even Germany's past? Especially Germany's. Prussia was the only one who knew Germany was indeed Holy Roma. Well, Italy knew, but just didn't realize. The blonde smiled as if she knew what Prussia was thinking.

"Hey, should we tell them, Kaitlyn?" the blonde girl asked the brunette.


	3. Setting Things Straight

The brunette was astonished at such a turn of events. She turned next to her to see Prussia, just as shocked.

She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "I know too. The blonde and I both know, Gilbert."

At the mention of his name, Gilbert froze and stared at her. Between knowing their human names, and knowing all of their pasts; especially after the brunette had flipped through her sketchbook to show not only the drawing of Prussia's old military uniform, but also of America as a little kid, nobody really knew what to say.

Everyone was quiet, and the blonde and the brunette got up to talk to each other. After discussing the situation for a little while, they decided it was time to speak up. They had been with the countries for six hours; it was time that they knew who these girls were.

The girls looked everywhere for the short little Asian girl who came with them, but couldn't find her. She must have run off with Switzerland, Japan, and Russia. After knowing the trio of girls for six hours already, they only knew their first names, which country they were fond for, and that they knew a lot about their individual pasts.

The girls finally came back and said to the countries who were all shocked at the series of events, "This may sound odd at first, but we have known you for quite some time. But please, before you panic (Italy had already started to cry), let us explain."

"We are all from America," the blonde started then glanced at Alfred when he shouted, "HERO!"

The blonde continued, "and we inadvertently discovered the existence of personified countries. We did a bit of research into your guys' pasts. Well, it got to a point where we started addressing each other by countries. My name is Kellie. I was originally Germany. Yes, that sounds really strange but it's true. Later Kaitlyn," she pointed to the brunette, "discovered a connection between me and Feliciano here. Yes, my love of pasta and several personality traits that we share. I'm also Greece, but that's just because of my pet cats. Anyway, we soon discovered there were fan-girls out there who think you guys are only made up. And these girls like to pair you guys up. The most popular pairing is Germany and Italy. Being both countries in our own little game, I hate that pairing." Germany's face became red when he heard that. The blonde continued, "Unlike my friend here, who will now explain her side."

Then, all eyes went towards the brunette, "Well, as you know, my name is Kaitlyn. I was first picked to be America," at the sound of this, America shouted proudly, "IM THE HERO!" the brunette started laughing, "That's why I was picked to be America, actually. Alfred, let's be honest for a moment, you are a bit obnoxious and sarcastic, and so am I. But hey, I love being like that! Not to mention my love of hamburgers!" This comment turned America deep red, but he was laughing at the same time. The brunette continued, "I was later picked as Prussia due to my huge ego and love of fighting anybody over anything." Germany turned to Gilbert and started laughing; if there was anybody who knew how egoistic Gilbert could be, it was Germany. Then, almost simultaneously, both Gilbert and the brunette shouted, "I AM AWESOME!" at the top of their lungs and began laughing hysterically at each other. They really did have a lot in common; Prussia remembered how eager the brunette was to get revenge and take down anyone in her way.

The brunette continued, "Along with being these two, I was also given the name Canada, but we don't really know who he is either. Like Kellie said earlier, there are these so called "fan-girls" who pick guys like you to be paired with one another, even though they don't think you are actually real. But of course we both know you are. Anyway, so with Kellie being Germany, and I being Prussia, we despise a relationship known as Germancest, which is Prussia and Germany."

At this, all eyes were on Prussia and Germany who were saying how crazy and sick such a pairing was.

"Are there any questions?" Kellie asked the group of countries.

Italy's hand shot up and Kellie and Germany both said, "DO NOT SAY PASTA!"

Prussia laughed, then asked, "So why did you attack us earlier?"

Awesome Kaitlyn replied, "BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!"

The blonde smiled, "Honestly, I just wanted to give Italy a hug. But Germany wouldn't let me so I knocked him out. Now that I think of it, Ludwig, you were a bit slow; give me 20 laps now!"

Germany was shocked. This blonde girl is a lot like him. He sighed, and took off. 15 minutes later he returned out of breath and tired.

The blonde continued, "See, Italy that's how you are supposed to train. Anymore questions?"

The brunette then took the stage.

Not as enthusiastic as Italy's or Prussia's, but Germany's hand went up and asked, "What is the real reason you guys came here?"

The girls took a little while to respond, but finally the brunette spoke up; "Well, we were actually having an argument about you guys. To be honest, we have had quite a few arguments about you guys. I won't go into huge detail, but many of them have involved pairings of you guys, who is the best country, and of course, who is the most attractive."

When Prussia heard "who is the best country" he shouted, "I AM AWESOME" right away. And Italy responded to the last point by stating how cute he was.

The brunette continued, "There are so many pairings that have been made, but our combined favorites are America and Britain, Sweden and Finland, Prussia and Canada, and Prussia and Hungary. I personally like Germany and Italy," at this Italy began to snuggle up against Germany, while the brunette continued, "We all have our personal favorite countries, which would be the ones we attacked when we first arrived,"

Every face of every single country turned a dark red and looked at the girl who attacked them.

"Well on that note, does anyone else have a question?"

The blonde mentioned again how much she despised the Germany and Italy pairing, making Italy whimper. Prussia jumped up on his feet and bolted toward the blonde. The blonde girl dove out of the way.

Prussia was pissed; "DON'T YOU EVER MAKE ITA CRY!"

The blonde stared at the albino; "Sorry! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!"

The blonde ran and hid behind none other than Germany. Germany facepalmed.

"Bruder, maybe you did over react there. I mean she's right. Can you ever act normal around a girl?"

Prussia stood there, completely in shock. What was he supposed to say? West had played a card that was not meant to be played. His relationships with women in the past have always gone, well, downhill to say the least. His childhood friend was practically stolen from him, and most of the time, Prussia's only friend was his little yellow bird, named Gilbird. Until Germany came around, Prussia was alone and constantly annoyed by Austria who took his one friend away. But, what put Prussia in more shock, was all the events that happened that day. Out of nowhere, this brunette came and tackled him while scaring the living daylights out of him. But as the hours progressed, Gilbert couldn't help but see that something was different about this brunette. Strangely, they had so much in common, and Prussia couldn't get her off of his mind ever since she jumped on him. But go figure, Prussia was almost as bad with dating as his brother was. He had no idea how to tell someone he literally just met that day how he felt, even as awesome as he was. He knew that he would have to tell her before she left; Prussia would never be able to forget her. Germany waited an awful long time for Prussia's response, but noticed that the whole time, practically the whole day, that Gilbert couldn't get his eyes off of the brunette. But then, Germany noticed that he too, had been staring at the blonde all day.

The blonde noticed Germany staring at her; "Um...Ludwig...is there something wrong?"

Germany blinked and remembered that Italy was still cuddling his arm; "Um it's nothing. I was…uh...just spacing out for a second."

The blonde smiled.

"What's with this girl and smiling at everything," Germany thought, "when we were fighting she would smile just like that. What's hidden behind that smile?"

Germany looked at his brother then at Italy and then to the brunette, who was pulling what looked like a green dress from a bag.

"Hey! Kellie! Do you remember this?" the brunette held up the green dress.

"Why does that look familiar?" Germany thought. "Oh yes Hungary wears something like that."

Prussia, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was, or what it was supposed to be.

"Why do you have Chibitalia's dress?" he asked the brunette.

"Oh Kellie had us dress up as our countries to school and she went as Chibitalia." Prussia laughed trying to picture the blonde wearing a dress.

The brunette then started to tell all about the day when they dressed as countries; "Well, the blonde girl went as Chibitalia, I went as America, the Asian girl went as Russia, and we also had a Britain."

America and Italy were about to let out their own screams. "Are there actual people who like us that much? These girls must be pretty sweet then!" America and Italy said to each other.

The brunette continued, "We took pictures and everything! I wish I had some to show you guys! Well, most people did not know who we were or why we were dressed like you guys, which is a shame. They are missing out on some amazing people. I was not thought of as America, but rather someone else, but it is a bit of a downer, so we won't talk about that. Our outfits were the best, despite it being about 80 degrees outside. Which reminds me, how on earth do you guys wear so many layers of clothes?"

Italy responded by saying that he rarely wears his military uniform, while Germany said he just becomes accustomed to it.

"The blonde girl gave a wonderful speech in her outfit, and we all acted like our characters all day, even though we already do that." All of the countries were listening intently and desperately.

The Asian girl returned, laughing, with Russia, Switzerland and Japan. They had been talking for hours! When she came back, this is what she found: Germany was staring oddly at Kellie and Gilbert was trying to avoid Kaitlyn's eyes.

"I leave for just a little bit..." She muttered to herself. "Dang it Vash! Give me your rifle!" she demanded of the neutral country.

He had never seen her this mad, so he gave up the gun without a fight. The girl seemed to have fire in her eyes.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?" the Asian girl yelled as she fired of a round into the ceiling.

The other countries in the room stared at her in shock. Except Russia. He was starting to like this girl.

After Kaitlyn had explained to her what was going on, Sarah started fuming. She had missed so much!

"Dang it!" she yelled.

She was about to fire another round into the wall, but thought better of it as she was flat broke.

She decided to introduce herself to all the countries instead; "Hello! My name is Sarah and the country my friends chose for me is Japan! However, I love Russia so much, so I wanted to be Russia too. Then they also made me Switzerland, so now I'm an Ally, an Axis and a neutral power! It's wonderful to meet you all, da? Become one?"

The other countries looked nervous (besides Russia) at these words, but still managed to welcome her.

The Asian girl ran over to Russia; "Hey Ivan! Do you want a sunflower?"

The other countries just stared. She knew what they liked? And she knew Russia's real name? Did she have a death wish? But Russia just smiled and accepted the flower. Perhaps these girls would entertain him for a while.


	4. The Fangirls that Started World War 3

The moment the feisty Asian took the gun from Switzerland, the brunette jumped into the arms of the Prussian next to her. They were both startled, and didn't really know what she had just done, causing both of their faces to turn dark red.

Even the blonde ran and his behind Germany, while Italy was behind her waving white flags, at the sight of the Asian on a rage.

But why were they afraid? The Asian had attacked them with bats before, so what made this any different?

Much like her alter-ego counterpart would have, the brunette jumped up and started tackling the Asian. The blonde tried to pull them apart, but was laughing all too much to really care.

The Asian girl finally managed to push Kaitlyn off and started waving the gun around causing everyone to duck.

Vash stared; "Where did she get all these weapons? The gun was obviously his, but where had she gotten the pipe? Crap! Was that a samurai sword?"

Sarah had dropped the gun and pulled out a katana.

"Come at me bro!" she yelled at Kaitlyn, who had been dumped on the floor.

Kaitlyn got over her initial shock at seeing a sword materialize out of nowhere and suddenly picked up her own weapon and charged.

At the sight of her friends fighting again, the blonde grabbed one of Italy's flags in her right hand and Germany's riding crop in her left and charged to stand in between her fighting friends.

"WON'T YOUGUYS JUST STOP AND SHUT UP!" the blonde demanded.

This caused the brunette and the Asian to stop. The Asian stopped mostly to avoid being poked in the eye by the non-flag end of the white flag the blonde held pointed toward the Asian's face. Not wanting to be attacked with the riding crop again, the brunette halted.

Italy was screaming in horror at the sight of one of his precious white flags being used as a weapon. Germany, on the other hand, was quite impressed that the blonde figured out how to make the ridiculous white flag useful in a fight. Prussia was about to yell at the blonde for making Italy cry again, but thought better of it when he saw the angry look on the blonde's face. Obviously she could handle herself in a fight, but it seemed like she wanted to avoid conflict first.

Meanwhile, Russia was wondering how the Asian had gotten back his pipe and Japan was looking everywhere for his katana.

Russia glanced at the Asian girl who was wielding both his pipe and Japan's katana.

"How on earth had she stolen them?" he thought to himself.

Sarah glanced at Kellie and kept very still so the flag wouldn't hit her. She dropped the pipe and it landed with a clang.

"Why'd you stop us? I didn't get to hit her," Sarah muttered.

Kellie glared at her with an expression that said, "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Sarah backed away and when she was out of swinging range, she slowly picked up the discarded rifle. Russia looked at the ground where the girl had dropped his pipe, but it was no longer there. How could this girl switch between three weapons so easily?

Meanwhile, Japan and Switzerland had given up on trying to retrieve their lost weapons and simply stared at the scene with...well no one knows because they never show emotion.

Kellie stared back at Sarah as she was picking up the riffle.

"Really, Sarah," the blonde asked, "Do you really want to start something here?"

The blonde, not wanting to turn her back on the brunette, shifted slightly to get a better view of the Asian.

"Put the gun down," Kellie said sternly.

Germany watched the blonde as she cautiously turned toward the little Asian girl. He noticed the expression on the blonde's face went from serious to an almost pleading.

"Sarah, please stop."

Italy was again confused at this point. The blonde girl resembled Germany a lot, but yet didn't want the other girls to fight. This was too much; he curled up into a ball and hid behind Germany.

With the riding crop still pointed at her, Kaitlyn tried to see if there was a way to get around Kellie and surprise attack Sarah.

However, Kellie simply shot a look at Kaitlyn that said, "Don't you even think about it."

Prussia laughed; he's seen his brother give Italy and himself that look multiple times.

"Hey, West! That blonde chick is basically the girl version of you!" Prussia shouted across the room to his brother. Germany once again hid his face in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, the brunette stood there giving the Asian a death-stare, but she didn't want to turn her eyes off of the blonde. How could she attack two people at once? Of course! Had she forgotten about it this whole time? She had been using a sword, which resembled Prussia's old military one, and had forgotten about her two secret weapons. Almost out of thin air, the brunette revved up a chainsaw with freshly sharpened blades. These could do some serious damage. America was astonished at the sight and thought it oddly resembled the one he had used to scare Canadia with.

The brunette then screamed, "Gilbird!" at the top of her lungs.

On que, an army of easily 200 little yellow birds, all carrying guns, flew over top of them and started attacking the blonde and the Asian. These birds were equipped in armor, so there was no way they could get hurt by anything. While this was going on, the brunette was able to chase the two girls with her chainsaw.

Prussia's mouth had literally dropped open while the brunette was screaming, "Go my awesome little Gilbirds!"

This girl was practically a mirror image of him. Germany just stared at Gilbert with a slight smile, wondering how on earth these 2 were so similar. Prussia was still staring at the brunette in complete amazement as she led the little yellow bird army with her chainsaw in hand at the two other girls.

The Asian girl tried madly to swat away the fluffy birds, but they seemed to regenerate out of nowhere. She couldn't stand it anymore. Suddenly she was holding two abnormally huge automatic rifles with belts of ammunition slung over both shoulders.

She started yelling, "A'ight who wants some?" and began firing in all directions.

When she ran out of ammunition, the girl picked the pipe and sword back up and yelled, "You're ready for round 2, da?"

Meanwhile, Russia just stared.

This Asian girl was battling the brunette and yelling, "YOU STUPID CAPITALIST!" while swinging a pipe at her.

Russia got the odd feeling that he was watching himself and America fight. These girls acted so much like countries.

By this point, the brunette was dodging bullets and pipes left and right. The whole scene looked like a fast-paced action movie. With a chainsaw in her right hand and a shotgun in her left, she fired away at the Asian, while the army of birds continued to fire from above. America and Russia were both staring at the 2 girls fighting, and couldn't believe it. They looked exactly like them.

The brunette started screaming, "YOU BACKSTABING COMMUNIST!" to the Asian girl.

The brunette then went on flaunting about how awesome she was and how she was going easy on the Asian; that she could seize vital regions blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back. At this comment, Prussia, whose eyes were locked on the brunette, couldn't contain the urge to join her. He ran into the fight and the two easily knocked down the Asian and stole her pipe, while America jumped over the scene and took the guns away from the Asian.

Everyone began to calm down, until Italy screamed while crying, "WHAT-A WAS-A THAT ALL ABOUT-A!"


	5. Of History and Evil Plans

"I'VE BEEN ASKING THAT THE ENTIRE TIME, YOU IDIOTS!" the blonde screamed at the entire group. "I mean seriously! Every time you guys get together for your so called 'World Conference,' you always end up fighting each other."

All the countries looked at each other. They knew the blonde girl was speaking the truth. Germany was impressed that the 18 year-old girl figured out what took him two World Wars to figure out. Germany sighed; the blonde girl was also able to do what he couldn't do: make everyone realize how stupid they were being with only one phrase. The blonde sank to her knees and dropped the riding crop on the ground beside her.

"The only one who actually remains peaceful at your 'World Conferences' is Feliciano," the blonde said quietly as she looked at the white flag she was still holding.

At the mention of his name, Italy squealed in excitement and ran to hug the "Little Germany", which is what he decided to call Kellie because she looked like Germany. The blonde was knocked backwards by the Italian, who was repeating "ve~" over and over again. When this happened, Prussia and Kaitlyn started bursting out laughing.

The Asian girl facepalmed many times. She glanced up at the tall Russian who had assumed a more relaxed aura. She folded her arms across her chest. Well what were they supposed to do now?

Suddenly America stood up and said, "Okay I think if we all work together we can solve all the world's problems by talking excessively..."

The Asian didn't hear the rest of the speech as she began tuning him out. Looking at the other countries, she found that Switzerland was yelling at Japan to be more outspoken. Curious, she went over to investigate.

"I agree with America-san-"

"MAN UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!"

This could be interesting. She sat down right next to Switzerland and said, "Hey do you remember Kiku's daydream?" Switzerland grew immensely angry and started reaching for one of his many handguns.

The brunette took a spot next to America and Prussia. Prussia wasn't usually invited to these discussions, so he was interested in how this would turn out. America continued discussing a giant superhuman to block the world from global warming. The brunette couldn't believe what was happening, but then Prussia stood up and shouted how awesome he was and that the only way to save the world was to form a wall of awesomeness. Germany just glared at his brother and thought of how stupid he was. The brunette liked both ideas, and was going to add something to them, but was interrupted when 2 others walked through the doors.

Having arrived smack in the middle of a fight, no one had noticed another girl who had been in the blue box with Austria and England. They had just got done saving the world and they had arrived in the middle of WW3. Something had to be done. The three of them sauntered into the room, looking around.

"Finally", Iggy said, "Logic and reason can now prevail once more"

The blonde saw Iggy enter the room with another aristocratic snobby-looking man.

"SNOBBY GERMAN!" the blonde screamed at Austria.

Austria was shocked at the sight of the 3 other girls, especially the blonde who looked like a female Germany except shorter and less muscular. Almost like Holy Rome did. Austria's train of thought was interrupted by the blonde and the brunette charging at him and tackling him to the ground. The brunette was going on and on about how he stole Hungary from Prussia, while the blonde was yelling at him about how lazy he was. After he was finally able to escape from the 2 girls, he looked at Iggy, who also looked confused.

The blonde spotted the girl by the box; "Hannah! How on earth did you get a TARDIS?" The other girl just shrugged and said "Iggy".

The blonde turned her back and stomped back to Germany and Italy. Germany facepalmed while looking at his confused Austrian brother. Meanwhile his other brother started chanting "vital regions." Japan and Switzerland seemed un-phased by the entire occurrence. The Asian girl and Russia looked like they were planning something.

"Hahaha watch this," the Asian girl whispered to Russia. She went over to Switzerland who was making a point not to look at Austria. And no, he wasn't blushing! Sarah suddenly shoved Switzerland forward so he crashed into Austria (who in turn crashed into England, but that's not important). Meanwhile, Sarah started cracking up watching the Swiss man who was cursing and getting up while avoiding all possible contact with Austria. Unnoticed, Japan was standing in a corner taking pictures of Switzerland and Austria together; he would have to show these to Hungary-san later.

Prussia and Kaitlyn were dying of laughter at the sight of Austria and Switzerland being pushed together.

"Awww! Looks like you two missed each other!" said the brunette.

As much as the brunette wanted to resume tackling the Austrian, Prussia held her back. The last thing that needed to happen was another fight. To make up for it, the two quietly discussed a secret plan, while laughing the entire time. Then, America noticed Iggy walking in, but was confused as to why there was another girl next to Iggy.

"Who is she?" America shouted at Iggy; he didn't want anyone to take the Brit away.

Laughing hysterically, the new girl hooked arms with Iggy and smiled. "Poor Austria" she smiled, he didn't enjoy 1748 as much as I hoped he would."

America didn't know what to think. Why was Iggy being so nice to this one?

The blonde girl and Germany both facepalmed at the same time. Bringing up 1748 was probably the worst thing the new girl could've said to Austria.

The blonde girl shook her head, "Hannah, you do realize what you just did, didn't you?" All of the sudden, Prussia and the brunette started yelling "vital regions" all over again.

Germany noticed that America was now chasing the brunette around trying to separate her from Iggy. Germany was starting to get annoyed again, and so was the blonde.

"REALLY GUYS!" the blonde exploded again, "IS IT YOUR PERSONAL GOAL IN LIFE TO START ANOTHER FREAKING WORLD WAR!"

The Asian girl was getting mad at Prussia as he was yelling loudly at Austria about how awesome he was. She had had enough and yelled at both Prussia and Kaitlyn; "I will kick your butts to the middle of 1947 if you don't shut the heck up!" An awkward silence followed this and she heard Prussia mutter, "Low blow." The Asian girl rolled her eyes; "Well I'm not sorry. You were terrorizing poor Austria here with his unfortunate history, so I'm going to torture you with yours!" Prussia muttered some words in German that didn't sound like a compliment. "If you don't shut up, I'll kick you in the vital regions!" she yelled. "And I'll help, da?" Russia chimed in.

Kaitlyn instantly started hugging Prussia when she heard the comment the Asian made. That was unacceptable in her mind. Prussia was comforted by the brunette; it wasn't often that somebody actually cared for him. She felt sorry for him, and was on the verge of tears herself. She wouldn't let a comment like that slide, so she stood up, walked across to the other side of the table, and kicked the Asian in the throat. Things had taken a turn for the worse.

She then screamed, "DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE WINTER WONDERLAND OF 1932 AND STAY THERE UNTIL 1939?"

Russia couldn't respond, he just sat there quietly.

"WHY DONT YOU GO ASK 10 MILLION OF YOUR OWN PEOPLE AND SEE WHAT THEY SAY!"

Both the Russian and the Asian just stared at the table. Prussia looked up to see the brunette staring down the two; he was happy that somebody finally had his back. Then the brunette made her final remark to the Asian, "and those vital regions are taken."

The blonde girl was struggling to hold Germany back. He was pissed. No one mentions that date to his brother, especially to his face. Even after the brunette lowered the Asian's and Russia's self-esteem, Germany still wasn't satisfied. Italy saw how pissed Germany was and ran and hid behind Austria. The blonde girl's grip on Germany slipped and he charged toward the Asian girl and Russia. He was about to whack both of them with his riding crop when the blonde ran and stopped right between Germany and the two. Germany looked into the blonde's blue eyes. He saw tears welling up and the pleading look in her eyes.

"No, Ludwig," she said calmly, "They are not worth it."

The blonde then hugged him and would not let go. Germany lowered the crop. No one had ever comforted him before. All his life, he was told to fight and get things done in a quick and efficient manner. However, this girl somehow understood him. And for the first time that he could remember, he felt that someone truly cared for him in this manner.

Meanwhile, Russia and Sarah looked with a somewhat amused air at the sob fest. It was cute and a bit sickening at the same time what with the emotions spilling all over the rug. Sarah wanted to both cry and puke. So she settled for drinking some of Russia's vodka that he always has on hand. When she looked back at the countries it had turned into a major sob fest. She didn't know what to say. Russia was looking at the other countries with disgust. So Prussia wasn't a country. So what? It's not like he's dead, he just no longer has a country status. Hmph. They're too wishy-washy. Sarah asked the Russian if he wanted to prank the others. He was intrigued. What could this Asian girl have planned? She started whispering in his ear. Russia smirked.

Iggy was made instantly uncomfortable with the whole situation, not being the sort of man to show his emotions in this sort of group cry session. As he began to make his escape, the path was blocked by the Asian girl and a tall grinning Russia. The room grew silent as everyone began to watch the events that followed.

Italy looked to see if Germany was free, but instead saw the Little Germany hugging Germany and crying. "VE~~~~~~~!" he cried. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Germany looked up at Italy and shrugged. Italy looked around, feeling uncomfortable at all the people staring at him. He grabbed a white flag and started waving it rapidly. Germany facepalmed and so did the blonde girl. Everyone was so focused on this that they didn't see what was happening behind them between Russia, the Asian, and Iggy.


	6. Potions Gone Wrong

"Where are you going England?" the smirking Asian girl asked.

England felt very uncomfortable. Despite the fact that the girl was shorter than him, she gave off an intimidating aura. He muttered something about going to the bathroom, but as he tried to swerve around the girl, a smiling Russian blocked his path.

"You wouldn't be leaving already, da?"

England was majorly creeped out and didn't even explain himself as he pushed away from the Russian and ran out of the room.

"Is it really okay that he got away, comrade?" the Russian asked the Asian girl.

"Oh it's fine," she replied. "There are plenty more test subjects in this room!" she announced with a sweep of her arm.

"Great! I've been wanting to test this for a while!" the Russian replied as a dark cloud seemed to grow around them. The only thing the other countries heard from the corner was "kolkolkol..."

What followed can only be described as sheer pandemonium. Yells and screams reverberated around the room as the door banged shut. Heads collided and the voices became quieter until only a terrifying darkness remained. What had they done?

With the lights out, the blonde couldn't see anything. However, she was one of the few who weren't afraid. She actually liked the dark very much. She felt someone bump into her. It was Italy, who was screaming, "GERMANY GERMANY!" right into her ear. She felt him whack her with his flag as he waved it repeatedly into her head. She then yelled at him, "ITALY SHUT UP!" Then she felt a strange aura coming from behind her and two pairs of hands grabbed her and pulled her back.

Germany couldn't see anything but he heard their voices.

"So do you want to do it, or should I?"

"Please let me do it comrade!"

"Alright!"

Suddenly, Germany felt a sharp pain in his back, and then it was gone. Quick and simple. He heard them move away. The lights flickered back on and Germany was face to face with a smirking Russia and that Asian girl. In Russia's hand was a syringe, its contents had been emptied. Germany felt his heart drop. What had they injected him with? When he asked them, their smiles widened so they looked like twin Cheshire Cats. Italy bounded in front of Germany yelling, "ve~ what's-a wrong?" And for some reason, Germany couldn't stop himself as he leaned in to kiss him. What was wrong with him? Russia and Sarah quietly exchanged high fives at the scene. Proof that their love drug had worked!

Stunned silence filled the room as everyone slowly came to terms with what had just occurred. The new brunette girl looked around the room but Kellie had disappeared.

"What have you done?" she demanded. "How do you even know what the after effects of such a drug could be? Where is Kellie!"

All of a sudden a loud "ve~~~" came from nowhere. Everyone turned toward Germany and Italy.

"What's-a going on-a?"

Everyone somewhat expected to hear that, but not from Germany.

"GAH WHY DO I LOOK LIKE ITALY!" Germany's voice screamed but it came from Italy!

Russia glanced at the Asian girl as she begin marking things down on a clipboard.

"That was unexpected..." she muttered, "So the drug causes them to switch bodies...Lasts for an unknown period of time..."

Germany (in Italy's body) yelled, "THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! FIX THIS IMMEDIATELY!"

The Asian girl bit her lip. "Well...the thing is we don't know how..." Russia nodded in agreement. They had simply made the drug by adding various ingredients found in flowers and good smelling products together.

"I'm sure it will wear off?" the Asian girl said uncertainly.

Italy looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel while Germany curled up in the fetal position. This needed to be fixed immediately.

America immediately suggested gamma radiation would be a sure fix, but Germany, deciding that was a bad idea, decided to ask England what the best plan would be. He seemed to have experience with fairy tale things.

Germany (in Italy) glanced around. It was weird being really short and not being able to see over certain people like his brother Gil. He noticed the brunette girl standing next to Gil was looking around frantically. Germany walked up to the brunette, and after getting over the shock that he now was able to look her in the eyes without looking down, he asked her, "What's wrong?"

Gil looked at Germany with disbelief; "Ha, you're shorter than me again!" But Germany didn't pay attention.

The brunette blurted out, "WHERE'S KELLIE?"

Germany spun around. The new brunette and Kaitlyn were right. The blonde was nowhere.

Prussia was still laughing hysterically at the thought of his brother being shorter than him; "Nothing like the good old days, huh West?"

The brunette, on the other hand, was a little insulted, so she slapped both of the brothers in the face.

"Hey! What was that for!" the two shouted at her.

"Must I explain myself! I don't think so!"

Germany, in Italy's body, rolled his eyes, while Prussia thought the brunette's anger was adorable. When they turned around from arguing, all they saw was Hannah sprinting down the hallway screaming. The trio sprinted after her, and it was the first time Kaitlyn had seen Italy's body actually running. It didn't help that they were in a mansion. Iggy and the blonde could be anywhere. They caught up with Hannah and decided to break into groups. Germany, in Italy form, looked terrified and wanted to find his mirror image. He missed when she was in his arms, but it wasn't like him to show emotion or to know how to even like a person. At the end of a hallway on the 3rd floor, Prussia and Kaitlyn went to the left, while Hannah and the short Germany went to the right.


	7. Kitchen Nightmares

The blonde girl woke up to an odd chanting and a strange purple glow to the room. Her head hurt from where Sarah and Russia accidently rammed her head into a door post while kidnapping her. Kellie got up and looked around the room. Why was she on a table? She saw she wasn't alone in the room. England was chanting some sort of spell; like a summoning charm or something.

"DUMBLEDORA THE EXPLORA" nothing happened. "WHY WON'T THE BLODDY WANKER SHOW UP THIS TIME?"

Kellie just stared at the country. Why was she stuck with England? He is probably the country who would hate her the most. She saw a door and ran for it, but it was locked.

"Leave it to Sarah to lock me in with the country that hates me." Kellie said to herself, but Iggy still heard it. England turned around as if noticing her for the first time. Kellie dove behind a counter.

"Oh," England said with surprise, "You're awake now."

"Well, seeing as we are in the same predicament, perhaps you would like to aid me," Iggy continued. He turned back to the strange markings that had appeared on the floor. "This circle", he explained "Allows me to communicate with, well, rather unsavory creatures." He slammed the book he had been holding to the ground, "BUT THE ONLY TIME I REALLY NEED HIM THE STUPID BLOODY WANKER CAN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE!"

Kellie rattled the door some more, not wanting to be stuck inside this room with a seemingly crazed drunk.

"How did we get in here?" Kellie ventured, thinking it was an appropriate question.

Iggy sighed and sat down on the ground while his circle fizzled out.

The blonde was about to go insane. They had been stuck there for over an hour; well, according to when she woke up. She had grown so irritated at the Brit that she began banging her head against the wall.

"Why. Wont. The. Light. Just. Shut. Up. GOD I WISH I WAS STILL ASLEEP BUT YOU WON'T SHUT UP FOR 5 MINUTES! HONESTLY, I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR MAGIC AND I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR MAGICAL FRIENDS!" the blonde yelled at Iggy.

Iggy was taken back, she had been quiet and hiding from him most of the time, but now all of a sudden, she was worse than Alfred without hamburgers for a week. From being stuck there for so long, they were about to starve to death. They hadn't eaten before the meeting originally started either. Luckily, however, the Russian and the Asian decided to lock them in a kitchen. The blonde ventured to the fridge and was disappointed.

"THERE ISNT ANY PIZZA OR PASTA! WHAT IS THIS?"

The Brit walked over and saw there was dough in the fridge, along with something that resembled fruit, but neither of them were sure what it was. It did reek though, as the blonde about puked everywhere from the stench, the Brit failed to notice it though. So, he took out the dough and the "fruit" and walked over to the counter, but was knocked over by the blonde who jumped after him screaming.

England fell to the ground hard and hit his elbow, which made it squirt blood. The Brit looked up at the blonde, who was apologizing rapidly, almost reminiscent of Italy. England got back up and went toward the counter again to start cooking. But the blonde got between him and the food.

"I wouldn't cook that thing if I were you," she said pointing to the "fruit."

She grabbed a rag and picked up the thing and threw it in the trash. England just stared at her as she began wiping down the counter to get rid of every speck of dirt. A moment ago, Iggy would have thought she was a relative of Italy, but now he could see more of Germany than Italy.

"Beg pardon, Miss. Who are you?"

"My name is Kellie which you should probably already know." She then began talking so fast about her heritage that Iggy got tired of listening and went back to the fridge and opened the freezer.

"Damn, all that is in here is ice cream."

Almost before the words had finished leaving his mouth, a low rumble began to come towards them. As it approached, they could hear crashes and something that sounded like: "CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!"


	8. Not Exactly a Perfect Solution

Remember how Prussia and the brunette walked one way down the hall? Well, since this mansion was haunted, America couldn't stand being by himself in the conference room with Russia and the physco Asian girl. He sprinted out as fast as he can, while holding Mr. Pillow, and ran face first into the brunette.

"America, stop being such a baby and help look for Iggy and Kellie," said the brunette.

America blushed; had he really been called a baby by his counterpart? No. He was a hero. It was time to save the day. Around the corner, one could hear smashing and screaming. The trio went forward and as soon as America heard the word "ice-cream" he ran face first into a door, knocked it over, and piled flat onto Iggy; while managing to break his leg.

"Where the bloody hell have you all been! We've been stuck here for hours!" the Brit screamed.

Germany (in Italy's body) heard a commotion coming from the opposite end of the hall. He stopped the new brunette girl, who was ranting on and on about some weird series with a flying blue box, and started running in the direction of the loud commotion. As he got closer, Germany could hear England yelling at America.

The new brunette girl started laughing, "Alfred must have done something stupid again!"

However, Germany ignored her and continued running until he got to the kitchen where he saw America on top of England, Kellie shaking her head at the two countries, and America eating ice-cream while holding his leg.

"VHAT ZHE HECK HAPPENED HERE?" Germany yelled at the group as the new brunette arrived behind him.

The blonde girl stared at Germany. "Why does Italy sound like Germany?" the blonde asked hesitantly, then gasped at the sight of Italy facepalming himself.

Suddenly the Asian girl and the Russian burst into the room and were met with one of the oddest scenes ever. Kellie was staring at Italy (who was actually Germany) with disbelief while England was yelling at America who was eating ice cream. The Asian girl stared for a long period of time. Then she calmly pulled out a rifle and proceeded to fire it up at the ceiling so bits of dust and rock cascaded down.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?" she and the Russian yelled simultaneously.

After Prussia explained the situation to them, his brother interrupted him, "HOW IN THE HOLY FURHER AM I SUPPOSTED TO GET OUT OF THIS BODY! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THIS IS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ITALY, WAIT, WHERE IS ITALY?"

As if on que, Italy, who was much taller and had muscles that definitely did not suit his personality, came running into the kitchen crying.

"Germany Germany! How-How are we going to get out of this? I feel so big and scary in your body and I don't like it! I feel like I have to yell at people and tell them what to do but I can't Germany!" said the terrified country.

Everyone couldn't believe it. Was Germany, well his body at least, actually crying? Then Japan casually rejoined everyone after eating a nice bowl of white rice and began taking pictures of the scene.

England hastily shoved America off of him and looked questioningly at Germany (who was actually Italy). He covered his face with his hand, sighed, and walked over to Russia.

"Do you mind explaining what is going on here? Why were this chick and I stuck in the kitchen and... AMERICA CAN YOU BE ANY MORE ANNOYING?"

The blonde only stared at the mess in front of her. Russia and the Asian were obviously trying to figure a way out of the entire thing. England was yelling at America, who was enjoying the ice-cream. Germany's body was still freaking out, and Italy's body was yelling in German to Germany's body. Prussia and the brunette were laughing uncontrollably at the two. The new brunette still didn't know what to make of the entire situation.

The blonde's head still hurt and the shouting and crying was starting to get on her nerves. She walked over to Germany's quivering body and took his hand gun from the holster. The blonde then walked back to where she came from and fired the gun. The fact that she was even holding the gun shocked the Asian, the brunette, and the new brunette. When she fired it, everyone stopped. The blonde glared at each person in the room.

"Fighting won't get you guys anywhere." she said tensely.

The Asian girl was impressed that the blonde could fire almost as accurately as her.

She cleared her throat and said, "Well it looks like there's nothing Russia and I can do here. Good luck you guys."

The blonde girl lowered her gun and pointed it at the Asian who didn't even flinch.

"You're hiding something!" she accused the girl.

"Um...no we aren't." she replied in the most unconvincing tone she had.

Kellie gave her a look that said, "If you do not tell us what you know I will repeatedly fire this gun at your head." Sarah remained unconcerned and smiled.

"Well there is one thing..."

Germany and Italy both listened intently.

"I think the effects will be reversed if you two just kiss again." she continued smiling as if she had just announced that vodka and beer would be handed to everyone.

Italy stared at her in horror and Germany started yelling, "Ve~~! Not again-a!"

Prussia and his brunette started laughing uncontrollably. The sight of Germany and Italy kissing again; now that was something they both wished for. Before they knew it, Russia and the Asian had left the remaining countries there.

"So West, looks like you're going to have to kiss little Ita again!" Prussia said to Germany.

The brunette then added, "No, Gil. I think you mean his boyfriend."

They both practically fell on the floor from laughter, but Prussia was shocked that this girl had actually called him Gil. He kind of enjoyed it, actually.

The blonde was in a rage now. There was no way on this earth that she would allow Germany and Italy to kiss each other; a second time.

Prussia and the brunette walked to opposite sides of the kitchen and rammed the two countries, who were in each other's bodies, together, causing their lips to lock for a considerable amount of time. Germany's face, who was actually Italy, had the expression of "Ve~~~~~~" while Italy's face, who was actually Germany, looked like he was about to kill both his brother and the brunette. Prussia and the brunette finally allowed the two to escape. Now was the test.

Germany's body began talking, "Ve~~~~~ did it-a work-a?"

Meanwhile, all Italy's body could say was, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Right then, Austria sauntered into the room, but everyone's attention was focused on the two lovebirds in the center of the kitchen. Italy's body was rapidly changing form and Germany seemed to be shrinking. Something was going wrong, they were not turning back into their regular forms... they were becoming... Mochis.


	9. Blast to the Past to Save the Future

The blonde was in a rage.

"GILBERT BIELSCHMIDT! ICH HASSE DICH!"

Prussia was shocked that the blonde, not only used is full name, but also knew German. Then, he remembered the blonde was still holding Germany's gun. He pulled out his sword as the brunette pulled out one that looked exactly like his. Then, Prussia noticed Austria at the same time the blonde girl began to charge with her gun raised. However, she was stopped by Greece, who was now fully awake.

"You'll step on Puka," was all he said.

Prussia and the brunette would have to deal with Austria later. They both hated his guts and would do anything to attack him. But now, there was a raged blonde girl about to attack them.

The brunette jumped onto the kitchen counter and landed behind the blonde. The advantage was hers. Before the blonde could fire one bullet, the brunette wrapped her arms under the blonde's arms and grabbed her neck, but was careful to not strangle her. The gun had fallen out of the blonde's hands in an attempt to breathe. Prussia picked up the gun and the brunette let go of the blonde.

"Don't you ever charge at us again. The consequences will be much worse," the brunette said to her in a stern tone.

Meanwhile, Greece, Iggy, and America were staying out of way by sitting in a corner. Japan had taken pictures of the entire thing, and the two mochis sat on another counter by the fridge.

Prussia handed the brunette Germany's gun; he thought she deserved it. God knows what would have happened if she didn't intervene.

The mochis were in their correct bodies and both shouted and cried out, "WHAT ABOUT US!"

The other brunette, taken aback by the violent nature the blonde had just shown, decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked over, scooped up the mochis and carried them back down to the room that housed the TARDIS.

"Come on Iggy!" she shouted over her shoulder, "We've got some work to do!"

They rushed out of the room and downstairs, slamming the door of the blue box behind them and the mochis. As soon as the others had made it into the room, the TARDIS was gone along with its four passengers.

The blonde crumpled to the floor, "What was I doing?"

Before she could say anything more, the blonde heard the whooshing sound of the TARDIS. She looked up. The other brunette and Iggy had taken off in the TARDIS. However, they left Austria behind; who Prussia and the brunette were looking at devilishly as if they were planning something.

The blonde looked around for the mochis, but she couldn't find them.

"CALM DOWN, KELLIE!" the brunette said as the blonde was getting all worked up again, "Hannah and Iggy took them with themselves on the TARDIS."

For some reason, this came as a relief to the blonde.

"Sorry, Gil," she finally said after a few minutes, "I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Prussia and the brunette looked at each other. They accepted the blonde's apology and sat back down.

The blonde went over to talk to Greece and America.

Austria had a terrified look on his face. He knew who was in the room; Prussia and his brunette. They sat whispering plans to each other on how they would terrorize Austria. What could they say that wouldn't backfire at them, especially if the blonde started siding with Austria? Then it clicked, the thing the snobby German loved the most was his music. Classical music that is. Prussia and the brunette, on the other hand, despised it. Prussia began complaining about how much the Austrian's music sucked and how it was pointless.

"What is music without words?"

The brunette left the kitchen and ventured down the hallway to find an empty music room, labeled "Music Room 3." Inside it, she found her prize; a grand piano. She began tweaking the inside of it and cut off the strings, so that the notes wouldn't play. She knew that Austria would eventually retreat there to relax and get away from the chaos.

But she wasn't finished just yet. She walked to the stand of CDs and found a variety of loud, rock songs. She grabbed the boom box by the door and ran back to the kitchen with the music playing at a decibel that was able to make anyone deaf and. As soon as she stepped in the kitchen, the Austrian couldn't take the torture that he was experiencing; he ran to the music room in need of classical music. But when he sat at the piano, not a single note came out and he reverted to tears.

Meanwhile, Prussia, the brunette, and America were jamming out to the loud music in the kitchen and laughing at their success.

Luckily, Austria realized that this was the third music room, meaning there had to be others. He got up from the poor, brutalized piano and began to explore looking for Music Rooms 1 and 2. Once settled, he began to play out his anger at Prussia and his little helper and began to feel better. Chopin was good for the nerves, especially when so many odd things were happening. He stood up, ready to face the commoners again, when the door slammed shut and locked from the outside.

The blonde girl noticed that after a while the soft notes of a piano started playing. She was pretty sure the brunette said she cut all the strings off of the piano. So why could she hear a piano?

The blonde left the group, but Greece followed her with Italy's cat. The blonde girl arrived at Music Room 3 and opened the door, but Austria wasn't in the Room. Greece heard the melodies of Chopin coming from a room further down the hall.

"Blondie, Austria is in here."

Greece then locked the door. The blonde could hear Austria finish the piece, sigh, and get up from the piano. When she heard him try the door, which didn't open, the blonde got an idea.

"Greece, can you see if Puka can find a way to get into this room without going through the door?"

Greece asked the cat who then ran toward a vent big enough for a shorter person to crawl through.

"Kaitlyn has to know about this!"

The blonde ran back to the kitchen and told the brunette and Prussia about the entrance via the air duct.

The blonde sprinted into a scene of Prussia, his brunette, and America standing on the table singing along to the blasting rock music. She didn't know if they were drunk, or just decided to be crazy. Actually, the trio didn't even notice her at first. America even found an electric guitar and played along.

Finally, the blonde got sick and tired of screaming at them, so she went and turned the music off, but the trio continued to sing and dance, until an instrumental portion would have come on. All 3 faces turned bright red, and they honestly didn't want to know how long the blonde had been standing there.

She told them to come quick, and all of them rushed back down the hall to Music Room 2. Prussia and the brunette saw the air vent pulled back and both of their faces lit up. Unfortunately, since America had been dieting on hamburgers and soda, he couldn't fit.

The brunette climbed in, and Prussia followed her. The two made their way around turns and tight corners and saw Austria sitting at the piano; grumbling about the locked door. The brunette was able to hop out of the vent without making a sound, and hid around a corner in the Music Room. Prussia then jumped out of the vent and on top of Austria; scaring the living daylights out of the aristocrat. Austria didn't realize who it was, since the brunette turned the lights out and the blinds were closed.

They tortured Austria by saying phrases like, "Give her back. Give back Hungary. You know she's not yours." And, "Your vital regions will be seized...again."

Austria began panicking and ran in the direction of the light switch, but instead ran into the piano and was knocked unconscious. Prussia and the brunette couldn't control their laughter.

"Who knew music could actually kill? He deserves it!" said the brunette while laughing.

Prussia was finally happy that he found someone who hated Austria as much as he did, and enjoyed getting revenge.

Before their shenanigans could continue any farther than they already had, the TARDIS reappeared and the door swung open. Italy ran out followed by a fuming Germany. Iggy and the brunette were laughing uncontrollably.

"So apparently," she chuckled, "the only way to change mochis back into people i-."

She stopped midsentence when she saw Austria. She ran to his side and knelt down.

"What on earth happened? We were only gone for 15 minutes!"

The blonde stared at the other brunette.

"You were gone for 5 hours!"

She shook her head, but when she saw Germany, the blonde ran and hugged him. Germany, of course, was still trying to get the events that just occurred out of his head, when the blonde hugged him. Germany didn't know how to respond.

But then, Italy saw Austria unconscious on the ground and started flipping out.

Germany saw the big smiles on his brother's and the brunette's faces.

"Mein Gott, Gil. Did you really hate him this much?"

Germany saw that the brunette was holding his gun and wondered how on Earth she got it.

After the blonde finally stopped hugging him, Germany walked over to the brunette, "I would like my gun back."

The brunette reluctantly gave the gun back to Germany.

Prussia and the brunette explained to Germany what had happened, and despite their happiness, they were a bit disappointed in themselves. As if he knew what was going on, the Austrian regained consciousness and was surprised to see Germany as Germany and Italy as Italy. Prussia and the brunette apologized to Austria; they really didn't intend on causing that much damage, although they did enjoy it. The Austrian accepted the apology and went to go lay down on a couch nearby in the music room.

The main thought on everyone's mind, especially on Prussia's and his brunette's, was how on earth did Germany and Italy get back in their normal forms? All eyes turned toward Iggy.

"Well how did you get this problem fixed?" some of the countries said.

Prussia and his brunette, on the other hand, shouted, "Did West and Ita get to kiss again!"

Germany gave them the most annoyed look he could, while the two just smiled.

The blonde was slightly relieved too. She was glad to have Germany and Italy back as their normal selves. She went and hugged Italy, and he hugged back. When Puka saw Italy back to normal, he started licking Italy's face.

"VE~~~~ GERMANY GERMANY! I'M BEING ATTACKED! HELP ME, GERMANY, HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone laughed at this, even Germany gave a slight chuckle. He was just relieved it was coming from Italy and not himself. The blonde smiled and grabbed Puka.

"Feliciano, Puka isn't attacking you." she laughed.

After many hours of drinking vodka with Russia and Switzerland, who could surprisingly hold his beer well, Sarah returned to the scene in the music room. It was one of extreme oddness. Oh well. Some questions are better left unasked.

For some reason it appeared that Germany and Italy were back to normal, so that was good. Japan was taking many pictures in a corner, no doubt for Hungary; and Switzerland looked at all the other countries, sighed and went back to his beer. All was right with the world. Well at least until Germany stormed over to Ivan, yanked his head down by his scarf to his eye level and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU INJECTED ME WITH THAT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH TO GET BACK TO NORMAL?"

Despite being yelled at in a style that would bring most grown men to their knees, Ivan just smiled childishly, which angered Germany even more. He was about to pull out his revolver when both Sarah and Switzerland pulled out their rifles and had them shoved in his face in a matter of seconds.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past, ok? What matters is that everyone is back to normal; so if you move your hand away from your revolver, we'll put are guns down and we can all have some beer, da?"

Germany slowly nodded and dropped his hand. Sarah and Switzerland lowered their weapons and an uneasy truce settled between them.

All the while Russia was smiling like this was some grand game that had just occurred.

Everyone left the music room and went down into the kitchen. Prussia and Germany grabbed beer out of the fridge, while Austria went for the tea. America reached for a soda and Switzerland took a sandwich from the counter; apparently Liechtenstein had made it for him. Greece continued to pet his cat while Russia took out his Vodka. Italy ran to cook pasta as everyone sat down at the table. The brunette was between Prussia and America, the blonde between Germany and where Italy would be sitting; with Greece next to Italy's spot, the Asian between Russia and Switzerland; with Japan next to Switzerland, and the blonde was between Britain and Austria. Japan began taking out his camera and looking at the pictures he had taken.

"Wow Japan, you took pictures of EVERYTHING today." Switzerland said to the country sitting next to him.

Japan simply responded by saying, "I did not want Hungary-san to miss out on anything."

Italy ran towards the camera shouting, "Hey! That's-a me and-a Germany!"

Germany instantly jumped up from his chair, and so did the other countries and girls. Japan started scrolling through the pictures, and one by one, the countries and girls started lightly punching one another while Italy waved his white flag back and forth.

"Ve~~~~~ will you guys ever-a get along-a? the little country said while crying with a panic-stricken face.


End file.
